Darkness
by Ancient Enchantress
Summary: "They say that everyone has a dark side. I know I do. My name is Ryou bakura," What if, after the Shadow Game between Yami and YamiB, YamiB never DID return? What if the evil side was Ryou all along? Oneshot. R&R!


Ruby: Hey! This is a one shot fic about the true nature of Ryou! Can you tell I like to write fics about him? Of course you can! What else is a fangirl to do but write fics and draw fanart of her bisshie? *starry eyes*

Luna: Get a life perhaps? ¬¬

Ruby: *glares* Quiet!! Anyway this fic was inspired by reading a profile of Bakura. It said something to this extent: "Powers of Millennium Ring: Stealing souls and putting them in inanimate objects, locating and using the Items, making it's owner an evil person after the Items". Weird ne? But whatever floats your boat! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou Bakura, YamiBakura, or anything of Yu-gi-oh's. I do own the ideas expressed in this fanfic. So no suing! ^^

-------ß ------------ß ----------ß -----------ß -------------ß ------------------@

They say that everyone has a dark side. An evil side. I know I do. My name is Ryou Bakura. You may know me as the shy, British transfer student who sits quietly in class and gets picked on by bullies. Well here's the truth: that's not the real me. Nope, the real me is dark. And I don't mean YamiBakura dark. I mean me dark. Just me. Let me tell you the truth of that happened, right from the start.

~*~

It began on that fateful day when I first received the Millennium Ring. I was living in Britain at the time as I had for a few years past. All the time that I'd lived there, no one had seen my true nature because I felt it was better to stay invisible. Until I got that package from my father. The letter went a little something like this:

__

Dear Ryou,

I hope you are doing well without me in Britain. I am currently in Egypt, studying the great pyramids of a powerful Pharaoh. A shady looking character sold this gift to me down in the bazaar. It's called the Millennium Ring. It was so beautiful and I felt you were destined to have it. I will return within the week. I wish you the best and hope you enjoy your gift. With love,

Your father

P.S. We're moving to Japan, Domino City. Start packing. -Dad

My father had this odd habit of springing stuff on me, so I wasn't in the least bit surprised. I had learned not to make many, if any friends wherever I lived because we always ended up moving somewhere else again. 

Anyway, I ripped open the paper and there was the Ring. My father was right; it was beautiful. It was golden, with a pyramid in the center and an eye in the middle. I traced my fingers over the delicate patterns, and suddenly I had the urge to try it on. I walked over to a mirror and slipped the cord around my neck so that the Ring fell neatly on my chest. I was looking in the mirror, when suddenly there was another face looking back at me from it. The face was my own, yet it was so different, more evil. The face smirked and suddenly I was pulled into a dark room. 

The boy, who looked to be about my age with slightly spikier, longer hair stood at the doorway of the room. His smirk widened with a face that seemed completely natural for him, and he slammed the door shut. I scrambled up and tried to open it again, but it was huge, thick, and solid rock. I couldn't even move it a tiny bit. Suddenly I felt something flow through me that I hadn't felt in the longest time: anger. It surfed through my veins and as it filled me, it was like a presence awoke inside me. My darker side. And he was MAD.

My pent up rage was so strong that when I punched the door and it fell into small, crumbled pieces on the floor. I glanced around at my surroundings before running off anywhere. I was in a narrow stone corridor that was completely deserted. There were two doors in the corridor besides the one I'd just come out of. One, on the same side as my door, had an eye on it similar to the one on the Ring. I could tell it was deserted, though I didn't know how, so I saw no point in wasting energy breaking the door down. But then there was the other door. It was on the opposite wall and directly between the other two doors. Plus, it was wide open. So I figured it was worth a shot. I stomped in, and there was the character from before. He simply stood there with his eyes closed, unmoving. 

Suddenly I noticed what was in the room. It was like playing an RPG game in a surround view theater. All around me was my house as my body moved around, exploring. Now I was confused and I wanted answers. I figured there was only one way to get them, so, I punched the other boy right in the stomach. Oh that woke him up all right. He fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach and I grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet. 

"Where. Are. We," I said, accenting every word to show I meant it, "And who the hell are you?!" He gave me an equal glare and ripped himself from my grasp on his collar. He made a hissing noise as he spat out a string of words in a foreign language and he reached out one of his hands suddenly and placed it on my forehead. Everything span out of control as memories passed to and from the both of us. In seconds, I learned all I needed. We were inside the main part of my soul, that part that viewed and controlled what the body did, similar to the mind. The boy was a spirit who had been locked away in the Ring for 5000 years since Ancient Egyptian times. I also learned all about the Millennium items and their mystic powers. Finally, YamiBakura, as was his name now, let go of my forehead. I had an idea.

"If you want these Millennium Items, I am willing to help you. So long as I get my fair share of power in the end," I said calmly. YamiBakura smirked once again and spoke in flawless English.

"I agree to your terms. You provide the body and I provide the knowledge of thieves," he extended his hand to me and I grasped it firmly. 

"Deal," I said. And it was done. We were going to Domino City.

~*~

Now jump ahead a few months later, to that day on Duelist Island where I decided it was time to strike. I figured that then was the best time to take Yugi's Puzzle, when he was alone and unprotected. But then there was my yami to worry about. I'm not the kind of person to share power so I devised a plan to get rid of him once and for all. Over this time, I had learned from YamiBakura how to control the powers of the Ring as well as he did. I persuaded him to help me lock away everyone's souls so that the Puzzle would be easy pickings. When Yami Yugi appeared, it only helped my plan further. I instructed YamiBakura to seal away my soul too so that I could create sympathy and cause Yami Yugi's surrender. 

Everything went according to plan and better. I betrayed YamiBakura and got him sent to the Shadow Realm, never to return. Now I was the only one who would control all the Items. In the meantime, I stayed with Yugi's group, continuing the act of gentle shyness with them that they completely bought. 

Fast forward to Pegasus' castle. I had decided it was high time I brought another one of Yugi's friends over to my side of the field. Since I knew no one would go willingly, I figured one of the soulless prisoners would do just fine for infiltration. After following Tristan, who had left to find Mokuba, and saving him from capture, I pretended to be YamiBakura and made up a lame story about needing a new host. True, I did plan to transfer part of my spirit into him so he would be my faithful servant, but it was a lie all the same and Tristan bought it. I hadn't expected him to throw away the Ring though. Still, I was able to obtain the Ring again via the Shadow Realm and although Mokuba was lost to me, Pegasus's Eye was not. So I took it for my own and began to make new plans for Yugi's Puzzle. You should know the rest of the story.

~*~

And that's how it happened. I don't know why my hair still spikes up when I take off the fake mask of kindness and show my true form. It's probably just a remaining souvenir of having YamiBakura in my body and soul. I still pretend to be him often, using the memories he transferred to help me. But he's no longer around. I'm the real evil one around here, whether you believe it or not. But now you've heard my side of the story. Who are YOU going to believe?

-------ß ------------ß ----------ß -----------ß -------------ß ------------------@

Ruby: Well that's it! That's my first one shot done! ^_^ Sorry if the grammar's a little bad but I was slightly rushed to get it down on my computer. ^^U

Luna: Your fic leaves so many things unanswered!!! *glares*

Ruby: Um...duh? I KNOW that my explanation leaves some blank spots but I'll just leave those to your wonderful imaginations! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I may do another plot twisting one shot in the future so please tell me what you think!! Flames are welcome but please..... be gentle! I'm going with the episodes I've seen on the WB so I have no idea what's happening with YamiBakura and Bakura in Battle City! Which means I can't explain them! U.U

Luna: C'mon kidsWB!!!!!! POST THE NEW EPPIES ALREADY!!!!!! 

Ruby: *rolls eyes* PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Got an idea for a new plot twister? Send it in!!!!! REVIEW!!! Ja ne! ^______^


End file.
